


Begin Again (Bucky x HellaSmart!Reader)

by babychiliflake



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Self-Insert, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychiliflake/pseuds/babychiliflake
Summary: Shuri is doing a worldwide search for someone that is capable to handle Bucky while he’s still not fully recovered from the events of Civil War. She comes across you, and you have several degrees and awards given to you due to your powerful mind, and Shuri decides you are perfect for the job, and sends T’Challa to get you. You resisted, and originally didn't want to help. Somehow, he convinces you and takes you to Wakanda.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themundaneweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/gifts).



> hi!! this is a fic inspired by mollie and her friend, so please go and thank them. it's my first bucky fic, so sorry if it sucks.

"I'm sorry, I know you are qualified, but you just don't have the look we wanna represent. Maybe change your hair color, get rid of the piercings, and we'll gladly accept you." the interviewer,  _Dave,_ said.

 

It wasn't that surprising to you.

 

Your bright, neon blue hair, and nose and multiple ear piercings didn't usually land you a job. But it never meant you were going to change your appearance. 

 

You sighed and pushed in the chair, and walked out with Dave behind you.

 

"B-But Y/N, if you just change your appearance, we will  _gladly_ accept you."

 

You kept striding to the door, but Dave grabbed your hand.

 

He whispered, "Y/N... please. I can't lose another person."

 

You turned around and gave Dave a polite smile.

 

"I do not care."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When you got home, you thought the people got into your house could've been a lot more secretive, as one was sitting on the couch, and 2 other standing with javelins in their hands.

 

"Y/N L/N." the man said.

 

"I didn't do anything." you immediately said.

 

He smiled and asked, "Why is that the first thing you say to me?"

 

 _Oh fuck,_ you thought.  _who is this guy?_

 

"I am King T'Challa Udaku of Wakanda, and I am here to offer you a job."

 

_A job?_

_What's Wakanda?_

 

"A job...? I'm not an assassin, just letting you know." you laughed. "And Wakanda? King?"

 

"I know this all seems crazy, but we need you. We have been searching all over the globe for someone to work with my sister. We need to do fix a brain." he explained.

 

"Well, you're gonna need to keep searching. I'm not interested."

 

You turned away about to walk to the door to let them out when T'Challa said your name.

 

"We'll pay you what you want."

 

"When can I start?"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


You sat on the plane, one of T’Challa’s guards standing across from you, with your purple suitcase on your lap. They had you pack every single piece of clothing you owned, because apparently you’d be there for a while.

 

 _I mean, I get paid whatever I want? I’ll stay for the rest of my life, thanks_. you thought.

 

T’Challa, a woman, and another guard were up in the front of the plane, talking over some sort of hologram.

 

_This place is cool as fuck._

 

“So, what’s your name?” you asked the guard in front of you.

 

She stared ahead and you said, “Great. Cool name, I love it.”

 

The guard who was with T’Challa suddenly appeared next to you with the hint of a smile on the creases of her eyes.

 

“I see you are trying to make new friends. I am Okoye, leader of the _Dora Milaje._ We are the protectors of the royal family, and the country. I will not hesitate, and I just want you to know.”

 

You nod and give her a thumbs up, and T’Challa announces that you have landed.

 

The back of the plane opened to a woman in white, and another girl next to her, with the Dora Milaje warriors behind them both. The one in white must be the queen, because she looked so regal.

 

T’Challa walked past you, the other woman trailing behind him.

 

“Mother… and hello Shuri.” he hugged them both.

 

You moved to bow to her, and she held up a hand. “We don’t do that here.”

 

You awkwardly came back up, to see Shuri staring at you.

 

“Y/N, this is my sister, and the princess, Shuri. She will need your assistance.”

 

Shuri reached forward to grab your arm, and she dragged you away. “Okay, let’s get to work.”

 

You were struggling pulling your suitcase behind you, so one of the warriors who was following you picked it up, enabling you to run beside her.

 

“So, I need your help with this long haired white boy. He is Captain America’s best friend, have you heard of him?”

 

“Bucky Barnes?” you question.

 

“Yes,” she said stepping into her lab. “He is a bit shy. Don’t worry though, I’ll rough him up for you.”

 

He sat in the corner of the lab, slumped, turning when he heard her voice.

 

You locked eyes with him, and couldn’t believe this guy supposedly killed hundreds of people.

 

He looked like a lost puppy.

 

He was wearing a red robe of sorts, and a blue sash. His long hair was in a half-up half-down sort of style, and it looked like he tanned a lot.

 

He stood up, making you feel tiny around him, and he held out his hand for you to shake.

 

“Hey Mr. Barnes. I’m Y/N.”

 

“Call me Bucky.” he said.

 

He stared at you like he was confused.

 

He looked at your face, then your all black clothes.

 

“Ookay then.” Shuri said.

 

Bucky’s eyes finally left your face, while Shuri continued.

 

“White boy, Y/N is here to help me with your memories. She’s _very_ smart, and she’ll be here for a while, so I should tell you to get acquainted. Now, both of you, follow me.”

 

She led you into what seemed like a back room, where Bucky slept. His room was incredibly neat, his twin size bed made and his old clothing couldn’t be seen.

 

A polar opposite from your room.

 

“Y/N, you’ll be staying in here with him ~~\--~~ ”

 

“Why?” you asked quickly.

 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows slightly, so you added, “No offense.”

 

Like that would help.

 

“Well, we need someone on site with him. My room is very far from here.”

 

You’d never slept in the same room as someone. Maybe as a baby, but still. You were an only child.

 

“Okay… so what do we do now?” you questioned, looking at both of them.

 

“Well actually, today is a calm day for Bucky, so you can either stay in here and get used to the tech, or have Bucky as your Wakandan tour guide.”

 

“I’ll do the…”

 

 _Which should I do?_ You thought to yourself.

 

“Tour?”


	2. Best Wakandan Tour Guide Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last chapter!!

You and Bucky were given a sense of space from the residence of Wakanda, although the _Dora Milaje_ was behind you.

 

You continually looked back at them, as they were trailing about 50ft behind you. It didn’t make you uncomfortable, if anything it made you think; _their ruler must really be worthy of such warriors._

 

“This is where I spend of my time… Steve, my friend, comes every Friday, so you’ll get to meet him, too.” without missing a beat, Bucky added, “I also have a farm.”

 

“Sounds fascinating.” you said as you finally recognized the area. You were behind Shuri’s lab.

 

“Is this the end of the ‘tour’?” you asked him using air quotes.

 

“Yes... there’s plenty more to see, but we’re not wearing the correct clothing.” he said gesturing to both of you as you walked back into the lab.

 

The guards stepped away, and stood by the door.

 

Bucky seemed to continue staring at your face more, so you blurted, “Why are you staring at me?”

 

He was struggling to come up with a sentence, as he stuttered.

 

“I- um, I was- I wasn’t looking like you like oh, gosh,” he sighed, putting his head in his hands as he blushed a soft pink. “Your piercings and hair they I haven’t seen anything like that before.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“It’s okay, I was just teasing,” you said scratching your arm. “What do you mean you haven’t seen anything like that?”

 

“Do _you_ see people that look like you? I was born out of this time, everything is new to me.” he stated as you two settled in your small room.

 

“Not really, I gotta admit. But we also have this new fangled thing called the internet. Or going outside.” you smirked.

 

He huffed a deep, fleeting laugh as Shuri walked in with T’Challa, and you stood up incredibly straight.

 

“You don’t have to do that, either.” T’Challa smiled. If you didn’t know he was the ruler of Wakanda, no one could have proved to you that he was anything more than a man with a nice accent.

 

You sat back down and he started,”So Y/N, tomorrow you will start working on Bucky here,” he gestured to him. “We usually start around 7 am I know, early but early worm gets the bird right?”

 

 _SURE._ you thought.

 

You nodded and T’Challa nodded to you and Bucky before walking out, brushing past Shuri who was still standing in the doorway.

 

“Bucky, I’m going to steal Y/N from you for a second so I can fill her in on what we are doing exactly.” Shuri said gesturing to you.

 

You got up and waved at Bucky.

 

It still amazed you that this man killed people. He was so soft.

 

He has _goats_ for heaven’s sake.

 

Shuri closed the door behind you two and said, “Try not to flirt with the patient anymore, yeah?”

 

 _Flirt?_ You thought. _She thinks I’m flirting with Bucky!_

 

“Uh, I’m not” you started, but she cut you off with her hand.

 

“Of course, you weren’t.” she teased, taking out a bead from her bracelet. “this is what we’re going to be doing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Shuri gave you a rundown of her plans, she showed you around her incredibly advanced tech.

 

“So, as you know, my brother is the Black Panther.” she said gesturing to a mannequin with a chain with claws on it.

 

“Uh, I did not know that.”

 

She looked at you like you were crazy.

 

“Do you live under a hole?”

 

“I don’t really watch the news.”

 

She scoffed and continued.

 

“I was able to fit the whole suit in there. The suit is able to absorb the force from a punch or something that, then redistribute that same force.”

 

“That’s… awesome! Shuri, you made this?” you exclaimed.

 

 _How far behind is America?_ You thought to yourself.

 

“Yes, of course. America doesn’t have this?”

 

It was silent for a while.

 

“Can I live here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed.


	3. It's the 21st Century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for continuing to read the book, i hope you enjoy!

"Dinner time!" you heard from the door of Shuri's lab.

You now knew how to use everything in here. You felt like your knowledge expanded.

 

She was a true genius.

 

"We are having my favorite dish tonight!" Shuri exclaimed as she went to go get Bucky.

 

“What’s your favorite dish?” you asked her.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

She leaned over Bucky, as he was taking a nap on his twin, and she said, "Food."

 

He got up with a start, and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Where?"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner was actually delicious. Better than any American food you’d ever tasted.

 

Only a few of you were sat at the table, and some Dora Milaje who stood by the doors.

 

You sat in between Bucky and Shuri, and T’Challa was at the head of the table. The woman who was with him earlier sat beside him, and you came to learn her name was Nakia.

 

“So, Y/N, how did you learn your stuff?” T’Challa asked you.

 

“Well, I was an only kid when I was younger, so I was alone most of the time. I tinkered with stuff that didn’t need to be, and when I got access to the internet around 13, I just started searching up a bunch of stuff.”

 

“What did you do for university?” Shuri turned to you.

 

“I didn’t go.”

 

Everyone gasped and Bucky shrugged.

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“I think we all figured that out on our own, Bucky.”

 

He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed, but T’Challa continued his barrage of questions.

 

“Why didn’t you go to college?”

 

“Have you  _ seen  _ tuition? And plus, I didn’t need it. I asked my would-be professor what we’d be learning, and I already knew everything there was to know. But you guys here, with Shuri’s technology, are so far ahead. I wish I came here earlier.”

 

“ _ Tuition?  _ What is that?” Nakia interrupted T’Challa before he spoke.

 

“You… you guys don’t know what tuition is? It’s thousands of dollars that pays for your school classes, books, etcetera.”

 

“You pay? For college here, it is free.”

 

“Oh my God. You have to be joking.” you said putting your head in your hands.

 

_ I wish I was BORN here,  _ you thought to yourself.

 

For the rest of the night, it was just comparing America to Wakanda, and Wakanda was the clear winner.

 

People came in to clear the plates as everyone got up.

 

“There’s showers here, right?”

 

Everyone looked and her, and Nakia said, “What is a shower?”

 

_ No showers. No showers. No showers.  _ You thought in panic.

 

“I am just kidding. We have showers here. We are not savages.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


 

 

You showered, brushed your teeth, and put on sweatpants and an oversized shirt that said, “Go Gators!”

 

It was your dad’s, of course.

 

Braiding your hair to have a bit of curl in the morning, Bucky walked into the quarters wearing pants that looked like sweatpants, but the same material as the red sash he wore over his robe. He wore an old tank top, which looked slightly stained.

 

He turned and met your eyes looking at him, and he looked down, getting into bed.

 

“It’s Steve’s.”

 

You nodded, and he slipped under the covers just as you did.

 

“Light on?”

 

“Off.”

 

He turned it off and you turned away from him, and the only light in the room was the pale moonlight that leaked in.

 

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

 

You heard a hitch in his breathing.

 

“Night.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You had a nice dream. Just you, at home, lounging around.

 

Peaceful.

 

Until you felt someone shaking you.

 

You opened your eyes, which did not help as you couldn’t see anything, and saw a big figure standing over you.

 

_ My knife.  _ You thought, reaching for it on the nightstand.

 

You grabbed it, and pushed the figure on the ground, holding the knife to their neck.

 

You rubbed your eyes with one hand and realized it was Bucky.

 

He looked a bit shocked, confused, but overall he looked the same as usual.

 

Getting up, you realized he probably let you attack him, because he could fight back easily.

 

“Why were you shaking me?” you asked him.

 

He looked away and said, “I wanted to know if you take out your piercings while you sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!


	4. Midnight Talks

“Can’t you be a normal person and ask me when I wake up? You could’ve asked before I slept. And sorry for tackling you with my knife.” You rambled to Bucky.

 

 

“It was a night thought.”

 

 

“A what?”

 

 

“Steve told me about these. You know when you are sleeping, and you wake up with a question in your brain, and it needs to be answered immediately or it will haunt you for the rest of your life?”

 

 

“W-What? No?!”

 

 

T’Challa walked in to the room with Okoye behind him, and they were already dressed as if there were a fight going on.

 

 

“What is all this yelling at 4 in the morning for?” Shuri said dragging her feet behind her.

 

 

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Okoye said guiding her back to her room.

 

 

T’Challa looked at the two of you expectantly.

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

You and Bucky looked at each other.

 

 

“I bumped into him when I was getting out of bed.” you lied.

 

 

“Then why is there a knife in your hand?”

 

 

“I uh… wanted to be safe when I went to the bathroom?”

  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


 

 

Going back to sleep for only 2 hours was a drag after the whole…  _ thing  _ that happened earlier than night. You still felt as tired as you did as if you got a full night’s sleep.

 

 

Getting up, you pulled your legs over the side of the bed, seeing Bucky’s bed is empty.

 

 

You got ready for the day, even though it was too early. You put on some lighter clothes, because wearing all that black yesterday made you feel like you were about to have a heatstroke. 

 

 

Walking out of the room, you saw Ayo, another Dora Milaje, and Okoye, standing, seemingly waiting for you.

 

 

“Took long enough.”

 

 

They lead you back to the dining area, where everyone was sat, waiting for you.

 

 

“Hello Y/N, have a nice rest?” Nakia asked you. “T’Challa told me of some… events.”

 

 

“I feel like death,” you said smiling, sitting down in front of your plate. 

 

 

“Y/N, why do you say that with a smile?” T’Challa asked you.

 

 

Everyone stared at you like you were some crazy lady.

 

 

“I uh… was joking.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

 

Bucky was lain on the medical table in Shuri’s lab, which mapped out his brain.

 

 

“So, you see the prefrontal? I’ve been mapping his out for a while, and managed to pinpoint the memories we need to erase.” she said lining up a hologram. “So, while I work on his brain, I need you to work on his arm.”

 

 

His arm.

 

 

She pulled up his robe sash thingy to reveal his stub.

 

 

On the outer edges of his arm, there were scars where his metal arm must’ve been.

 

 

“I need you to design a new metal arm for him.”

 

 

You snapped your head to Shuri, who was looking down at her tablet hologram thing.

 

 

“But… he just got the old one off. Don’t you think he should get a break?”

 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Not to put on now, genius! Just in case.”

 

 

“Of what?” you asked.

 

 

She shrugged, and threw a beaded bracelet thing at you.

 

 

“Wear this.”

 

 

You put it on, the beads suddenly glowing as an image of Bucky’s arm anatomy came up.

 

 

“Woah.” you murmured in awe.

 

 

“T’Challa said he wanted it to be comfortable for Bucky. Not where we have to burn it to his skin, like HYDRA did, but where it can be reapplied without causing any more harm to the nerve endings in his arm. Easy, right?” she shrugged.

 

 

You nodded and got to work.

 

 

“And Y/N, just tell Bucky you like him straight up.”

  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


 

After four hours of ‘sleep’, Shuri woke Bucky up. He nodded at Shuri with a small smile, but froze briefly when he looked at you.

 

“Hey dame.”

 

You hid your blush as you glanced up at him and smiled, and looked back down as Shuri told him to return to his room for a bit of self-induced sleep. While they walked away, she turned around and gave you a sly smile.

  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


 

**Bucky POV**

 

I sigh quietly as Shuri continues to tease me about my earlier ‘so-called’ attempts at flirting with Y/N. I was never flirting with her. Not saying that I wouldn’t, because she’s a cool person. But not saying that I did.

 

  
"Okay, Shuri, I get it, I was not being my usual quiet self." I say, I deep blush coloring my cheeks as I avoid looking at her.

 

  
"Beyond bad, Bucky." She giggles quietly, shaking her head. “She probably thought you were flirting when you called her a dame.”

 

  
I sigh quietly and get up, stalking off, smiling smugly when I hear her following me.

 

"Oh lighten up, I was only teasing." She says once she catches up, nudging my shoulder. 

 

 

I shrug and turn, leaning against the wall and huff loudly, sliding down until I'm sitting.    
  


 

"Thing is, it really was that bad. Did you see how she looked at me? I'm pathetic." I sigh and lean my head back, looking up at Shuri. 

 

  
"So you admit you were flirting?." She grins, sitting down on the floor next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
